Traditional energy systems, e.g., oil, gas, or electrical energy distribution systems, can employ user interface systems to communicate information about the energy system to individuals involved in the operation of the energy system. Traditional energy system operators generally are slow to adopt new technology in favor of employing older systems and techniques that are viewed as reliable, trusted, and familiar. As such, traditional energy systems can employ somewhat antiquated technologies for information handling, e.g., a physical enunciator panel with discrete lamps and switches to communicate energy system information to operations personnel. As an example, an alarm enunciator panel can include large numbers of lamps and physical switches arranged to emulate the connectivity of an electrical transmission system. As such, when an alarm for a particular transmission line trips, the alarm can be quickly associated with the failing transmission line simply from the location of the alarm lamp on the enunciator panel.
These traditional enunciator panel characteristics, e.g., alarm lamps being placed in a ‘schematic’ layout, etc., have often been carried into computerized display versions of enunciator panels. As such, a more modern conventional user interface can emulate the older technology physical enunciator panel. This can facilitate reduced training costs by keeping the ‘look and feel’ of older physical systems in newer computerized display environments. Both the older physical enunciator panel and the newer computerized display ‘enunciator panel’ have deficiencies by enforcing old models.
The above-described deficiencies of traditional technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technologies, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional technologies and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.